Project Summary for Developmental Research Project Program (DRPP) Core The overarching goals of Rhode Island-IDeA Network of Biomedical Research Excellence (RI-INBRE) are to enhance the biomedical research capacity of the program institutions and to facilitate mentored experiential research opportunities for students. The major function of the Developmental Research Project Program (DRPP) Core (?Projects Core?) is to design and oversee several competitive funding mechanisms in the RI-INBRE thematic areas of cancer, neuroscience, and environmental health science. The Projects Core implements four primary funding mechanisms designed to meet the varying research needs and career stages of participating investigators at URI/Brown and the partner primarily undergraduate institutions (PUIs). These include 1) Early Career Development (ECD) awards for junior faculty at URI/Brown and the partner Rhode Island PUIs; 2) Collaborative Research (CR) awards for junior faculty at the PUIs who collaborate with a senior investigator(s) at URI/Brown; 3) Pilot Project (PP) awards for investigators at the network institutions; and 4) Summer Undergraduate Research Fellowship (SURF) awards for faculty of all levels at the PUIs. Several new initiatives are planned for the renewal period including extending the duration of the ECD mechanism from two to three years; implementing mentored training for all project investigators; expanding the scope of the PP mechanism to include faculty at all career stages at URI/Brown and the PUIs and to include projects focused on community engagement and outreach activities. By implementing these strategies, we will continue to serve as a catalyst for biomedical research career development and fuel economic development in the biotechnology, pharmaceutical, and life sciences industries in the State of Rhode Island.